a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4,5-dihalopyrrol-2-yl di- and trihalomethyl ketones useful as antibacterial, postemergence herbicidal and insecticidal agents.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Pyrrol-2-yl di- and trichloromethyl ketones are known [Sanna et al., Gazz, chim, ital. 63, 479-84 (1933); Chem. Abs. 28, 763 (1934)]. These known compounds have not previously been known to have any utility other than as laboratory curiosities. It has been found that when these known compounds are halogenated in the 4- and 5-positions of the pyrrole ring with chlorine, bromine or iodine, compounds are produced having general antibacterial activity superior to that of the known prior art species.